Vows of the Hart
by reilert79
Summary: Someone is trying to get to Jonathan by going after Jennifer, in the cruelest of ways.
1. Chapter 1

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer is home, getting ready for a dinner party. She has selected a bright blue off the shoulder embroidered gown with a sweetheart neckline.

Jonathan was supposed to be home an hour ago.

She was putting on her black crusted peep toe stilettos and her jewelry when the bedroom phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, it's me. I am stuck at the office."

"Jonathan….are you going to make it to the party?"

"I am going to try. Save a spot for me at your table, ok?"

"Alright…I love you".

"I love you too".

They hung up, and she headed to the party alone.

***Westman's residence***

Jennifer pulled up and parked, and went inside.

Paul and Brooke Westman were at the door greeting people.

"Hi! Jonathan is going to try to make it".

"Well, the food tables are open, so go ahead and take a seat and help yourself."

"Thanks".

Jennifer found a table, reserved two chairs, and then headed to the bar for a cocktail. She grabbed a food plate and headed back to their table, and took a seat.

After about 40 minutes, the music stopped and the Westman's took the microphone.

They made a few announcements, and then they introduced the band, and opened the dance floor. Jonathan still wasn't there. Jennifer loved to dance with him, and was bummed that she was missing out.

She went over to the silent auction table, and bid on a few things, like a new Kate Spade bag, and 4 days at a spa in Arizona for 2. She was about to leave the table when she spotted the last item.

She just knew she had to get it for Jonathan. It was 2 tickets on the 50-yard line to an NFL game of the winner's choice. She way outbid the others, and was hopeful.

She went to the dessert table, and decided to stay away, and think about her waistline. She went back to the silent auction table about 20 minutes later, and increased her bid for the Kate Spade bag, and the spa trip. She was watching the clock, as it was going to close in 4 minutes.

They came and collected the sheets, and were going to announce the winners.

She heard her name all three times, and then went to check out.

"Is the money raised tonight going to a charity of some sort?"

"The children's hospital of Los Angeles".

"Wonderful".

She paid her bill and collected her items and headed home.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan was in the kitchen when she came in the door.

He came to her and kissed her.

"Hi darling. Sorry I missed the party".

"Hi yourself". She leaned up and kissed him.

She put her winnings down and looked at him.

"Did you eat?"

"Not yet. I was just heating something up".

"Oh. I will make you something".

She headed to the kitchen.

"How about some pasta with grilled chicken, darling?"

"Sounds great".

He loosened his tie and poured himself a drink.

She got the water heating up, and then turned to him.

"Darling". She held her arm out to him, and he supported her while she took her shoes off.

"You look sensational, darling".

"Thank you. If only we could have danced tonight".

The water started bubbling, so she poured in the pasta and set the timer.

He turned on the kitchen radio, and then held his arms out to her.

She nodded, and they started dancing.

They danced till the timer went off. She kissed him, and then finished making his dinner.

She put the chicken in the microwave to heat up, and then turned to him.

"I am going to go change. Will you unzip this dress?"

"Will you show me what's under it?"

She looked back at him.

"You already know what's under it".

"Maybe I want a private showing".

"Unzip me and maybe you'll get one".

He unzipped her, and kissed her neck a few times.

"Be right back, darling".

"I'm coming with you, I am changing too".

They went upstairs and changed into their pajamas and then came back downstairs. She made his plate and sat with him at the table while he ate.

"What did you win at the party?"

"A couple things for me, and something for you".

She got up and went to get them, and bring them back to the table.

"I won this beautiful Kate Spade purse. And I also won a trip for 2 to a spa in Arizona for 4 days, all treatments included, all inclusive. And… I won something for you".

"What's that?"

"2 tickets to an NFL game of the winner's choice".

"Good seats?"

She pulled out the sheet to see. "It says 50-yard line".

"Any game, any team, any stadium?"

"It says any game, any team any stadium, valid only between August and Halloween".

He got up and went to the fridge and got the NFL schedule.

"What stadium do you want, darling?"

"Either the one here or the one in Dallas".

"Dallas? You never go to Dallas".

"Well, I will for a game like this."

"I see".

He handed her the schedule.

"When is Dallas playing the Rams?"

"November 7 at Dallas, August 20, here in Los Angeles".

"LA it is".

"Darling, that's only 3 weeks from now".

"I will put in my calendar".

"Great".

She was looking over the brochure to the spa, and getting excited.

"Darling…earth to Jennifer, come in Jennifer".

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"How much did all this cost me?"

"Well….you know I wrote 5 articles last month."

"I know. How much?"

"And, the month before that, my article pulled in 5 figures".

"I know. How much?"

"Jonathan, it's the thought that counts".

"I completely agree. How much?"

She got up and went and sat in his lap. She started kissing him and scratching his back.

"Jennifer….how much?"

"I love you".

He stared at her for a few minutes.

She gave him some light pecks.

He pushed away from the table.

He was completely still, and had the most serious look on his face. Out of nowhere he began to tickle her mercilessly.

"How much? Tell me how much and I will stop". She was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Ok, ok. I will tell you".

He stopped tickling her, long enough for her to reach over and get the receipt out of the purse.

She handed it to him, and started kissing his neck again.

He looked it over. The bag was $2800, the trip to the spa was $5000, and the football tickets were $8500. Total amount was $16,300.

"Darling, was this for a charity?"

"Mmmhmm. She was still kissing his neck.

"Do you know what charity?"

"Mmmm hmmm. The children's hospital of Los Angeles".

"Darling-"

"Hang on, Jonathan. I want to show you something".

She sat up.

"You want to show me something?"

"That's right. I'll be right back".

She kissed him, and went over to the cabinet in the corner, and retrieved a folder.

"Here, honey. Look at this".

She settled back in his lap and started kissing his earlobe.

"Jennifer, what is this?"

"The papers that show how much you paid for the Bentley that you bought last month".

"Oh, you're good".

He grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her passionately.

She snuggled down onto his chest, and kissed his cheek.

"I wasn't mad about how much you spent, just curious".

"Just curious? You were interrogating me like I was a thief".

"If you were a thief, you would be the cutest one ever".

She chuckled and kissed him.

"Are you ready for bed, darling?"

"Absolutely".

She got up and did the dishes really quick, and he helped her clear the table, and then as soon as the dishwasher was started, they went upstairs.

They settled into bed, and she snuggled up to him.

"Darling, how was your meeting?"

"Not good. I am trying to buy a company in Utah, and they want me to pay for the company by giving them money plus a smaller company that I already own. They have indicated that they are going to fire everyone at my company once they get it, and I am not willing to just let that happen. I may have to pull out of this deal all together".

"You will figure it out, darling. You always do".

She kissed him.

He reached up and turned out the light.

He rolled over on top of her, and took her in his arms.

They kissed while they undressed each other, and then had mad, passionate sex, before snuggling up to sleep.

Just as they were drifting off to sleep, the phone rang.

He picked it up and handed it to her.

"It's for you".

She took the phone from him, and sleepily said "Hello?"

"I know what you did. And I'm telling….". Click.

Jennifer hung the phone up.

"Who was that?"

"Crank caller, darling".

She snuggled back down next to him, and they went to sleep.

***3 a.m.***

Jonathan and Jennifer were sleeping very soundly. Suddenly, the phone started ringing. It rang about 5 times. Jennifer climbed over Jonathan and answered it.

"Hello?"

"I know what you did, and I am telling, bitch". Click".

She hung up the phone.

Jonathan stirred a little.

"Who is it, darling?"

"Rude crank caller. They hung up".

Just as soon as she laid back down, the phone rang again.

She grabbed it on the second ring. "Hello?" She held the phone where Jonathan could hear too.

"Bitch, I am so telling…..you won't get away with this".

They hung up.

She poked him in the chest.

"You are getting the next one".

She climbed off him and put her head on his chest.

A few minutes later, the phone rang again.

Jonathan was wide awake for this one.

"Hello?"

"I know what you did, and I am telling….your bitch of a wife won't love you anymore after this".

"Listen you little punk, you will not disrespect my wife that way. And by the way you are talking about her, it's obvious you don't know her at all. So, stop calling this house, stop making your threats, and if you call here again, you are going to have a problem". Jonathan hung up.

He rolled over and put his arms around Jennifer.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, darling".

He kissed her.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

They fell back asleep.

***a few hours later***

Jonathan's alarm went off way too early.

He hit snooze, and snuggled Jennifer some more.

About 30 minutes later he headed for the shower, and she headed downstairs to make them coffee and breakfast.

She made his favorite Spanish omelet, and had it ready for him when he got downstairs.

His plate was all ready and waiting on the counter.

She sleepily leaned in to his embrace for a few minutes, before they went to the table.

"Darling, I am going to rig something up to the phone in the study. I want you to hit record before you answer the phone, and if it's him, record the call. If it's not, you can stop it and rewind it. And I also want you to record how many times he calls".

"Record how?"

"On a piece of paper. Just write the time down".

She nodded.

He finished his omelet, and then looked at her.

"I have to go. Are you going to be ok?"

She nodded.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?"

She shook her head.

"You are going back to bed, aren't you?"

She nodded.

They stood up, and took his dish to the sink, and then she took his hand, and he led her to the door.

He quickly rigged up the tape player to the phone and then grabbed his briefcase.

"I love you, Red".

She leaned up, nodded, and puckered her lips up for a kiss.

He kissed her a few times, and then looked at her.

"Now that's not up to our usual standard".

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again.

"That's better".

She grabbed his arm and led him to the couch, and laid down on it. She puckered her lips again.

He grabbed a blanket and got her all tucked in, and then sat down and kissed her a few more times.

"I love you, sleepyhead".

"I love you too, Jonathan Charles".

"If you get another call, call me afterwards, ok?"

She nodded, as she drifted off to sleep.

He locked the door behind him and headed to the office.

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan was on the phone in his office.

"I don't care what they say, I am not giving them a company just so they can turn around and fire everyone who works there. I refuse to move forward with this deal as long as that's on the table. Flat out refuse!"

He listened a few more minutes, and then hung up.

About 3 minutes later, his phone rang again. "Hello?"

"I know what you did, and I'm telling. If you thought 4 calls last night was too many, wait till you see how many you get tonight". Click.

Jonathan called IT, and asked them to trace the call.

Then he picked up the phone and called Jennifer.

"Hello?"

"Hi gorgeous. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just got another one of those phone calls. I am having IT trace it".

"Great idea".

"Have you gotten any at the house?"

"No. Not yet."

"Good. Hopefully you won't. I think they are tied into this Utah deal".

"Stand your ground, darling".

"I will. I love you, and I will see you tonight. And I might have a surprise or two, for you".

"I love you too."

She blew him a kiss as she hung up, and then went to the study and called Marcia.

"Hello?"

"Marcia, hi! It's Jennifer Hart".

"Jennifer, so wonderful to hear from you".

"I was wondering if I could submit to you a couple of articles".

"Always. But I have a request for one that they specifically requested that you write. I just don't know if you are up for it".

"What is it?"

"One of the publications that was going to publish your article on Jack Hanson, now wants to publish one about his life and downfall. They want you because you were one of his victims".

"I am not opposed to it. I tell you what, I am going to call his wife and see if she's ok with it and call you back".

"Sounds perfect! Thanks Jennifer".

Jennifer hung up, and called Jessalyn.

"Jessalyn, hi! It's Jennifer Hart".

"Jennifer, hello! You are so sweet to send the girls a package! It was a big hit! Mia hasn't worn anything else except the clothes you sent, and barely lets me wash them. And Calista and Jovie loved the makeup and clothes you sent them too".

"I am happy to do it. How are you doing?"

"Ok, I guess. We have a hearing next week on marital assets. I am pretty sure that I will get control of most of his companies, I found a clause in our pre-nup that he forced me to sign that says if he has to leave the marriage for any reason, I get the companies, and that doesn't expire for another 4 years. So, I think my chances are good".

"Great! So, I have been asked to sort of retool the article that I was writing on him, and now write about his life and his downfall. I have a rule, that I never print anything inflammatory or inaccurate. So, it would be just strictly facts. But I don't want to do it if it will upset you".

"Upset me? Girl, please. I am so over that man. I say print it all, don't leave anything out. He has totally changed, since I met him. I took the girls for a visit last weekend, and he visited with Mia for a few minutes, but wouldn't respond to Calista, or Jovie, or me. He told the girls they were a disappointment to him, and then he terminated the visit. Mia is the only one who wants to go back. I told Calista and Jovie they didn't have to go anymore if they didn't want to. I am going to call the prison and see if I have to accompany her all the way to the table where they visit, or if I can wait in the waiting room"

"Oh, how awful. I hate that he did that to them. I tell you what, I will write the article, and then send a copy to you, to review, before it's published".

"Perfect! Thank you, Jennifer".

"Give the girls a hug from me, alright? And have Calista hug you from me. Talk to you soon".

They hung up, and she called Marcia back.

"Jessalyn said yes. So, it's a go."

"Great. However, I just got another request for you to write an article on an animal rescue out in Eastern California, in a town called Sangray Bay, it's on the far eastern side of the Bay of California".

"Will it require travel?"

"Yes, but only for 3 nights."

"When is my deadline?"

"Can you go in 3 days?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Jennifer, you're the best".

Jennifer hung up. She was torn between wanting to call Jonathan and ask him to go with her, and sucking it up and going alone. She figured he wouldn't be able to go with her anyways, thanks to this Utah deal.

She started researching the animal shelter, and taking some notes based off their website.

She had been in deep concentration for at least an hour, when the intercom buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Hi, delivery for Mrs. Hart".

"Come on up".

She opened the door for them.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Hart".

"Ok. Sign here."

"What are you delivering?"

"Your husband ordered some new lighting for the bedroom. If you can show me to the bedroom, I will do a quick install and be out of your way, just like that".

"Certainly".

She showed him to the bedroom, and then told him she would be downstairs in the study if he needed anything.

About 45 minutes later, he was finished.

"Have a good day, Mrs. Hart".

"Thank you".

She took a mental note of what he looked like. 6 feet, maybe 6 feet 2, broad shouldered, green eyes. Swarthy-like, his hair was blonde and had a curl to it. He had a tattoo on the back of his right hand, a red star double outlined in blue, with space between the outlines. She also remembered the name of the company, Wilmont and Associates. It was printed on their van.

She wrote all of that down, in the study, and then went upstairs to shower and change clothes before Jonathan got home.

She had just emerged, in a sexy negligee when she heard Jonathan coming in the door.

"Hi Darling".

She went over and kissed him.

"Hi babe."

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I must say, Mr. H., I never would have guessed this surprise. But it's a good one".

"Jennifer, you haven't gotten it yet".

"Yes, I did. It came today, just a little while ago".

"Oh, it did? And what exactly was this surprise?"

"New lighting, of course. In the bedroom and bathroom upstairs."

"Darling, what are you talking about. I didn't order any surprise for you like that. I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted new lighting".

"You didn't order this?"

"No, I didn't".

Jennifer looked at him, totally confused.


	2. Chapter 2

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer looked at Jonathan.

"Come with me".

She led him to the study and showed him her copy of the form the delivery guy handed her.

"Your name is on it".

"Darling, anyone could have put my name on it. I am telling you, I didn't order this. That wasn't my surprise".

"Well, then I guess I will call the company back. This sheet says they are still open".

She picked up the phone and called the number on the invoice.

After a few seconds, she hung up.

"Operator said it had been disconnected".

"Well, their loss is our gain".

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Now, on to my surprises".

"Well, it was going to be your favorite dessert and one of my famous massages".

"Yes, please".

She kissed him again.

They had dinner, and then took the dessert upstairs to bed.

He had ordered her a slice of devil's food cake from her favorite bakery.

He was feeding her forkfuls, while she laid back against him.

"I spoke to Marcia today".

"Oh, did you get an assignment?"

She nodded.

"Two, actually".

"What are they?"

"One is in 3 days, in a little town called Sangray Bay. I have to do an expose on an animal shelter."

"Oh, that sounds interesting".

"The other one, is for a magazine that wanted to publish my article on Jack Hanson. Now they want me to retool it, and write about his life and his downfall."

"That should be easy to do".

"Yes, I think so. I called Jessalyn to make sure she was ok with it".

"How is she?"

"Great. She says she is so over him. She said she took the girls to visit him, and he only wanted to visit with Mia, and then told the girls that they were a disappointment and terminated the visit".

"He's a user, darling. They aren't of any use to him in prison so he can't see what they are worth".

"I think you are right".

She turned and kissed him, and he fed her another forkful.

"Your turn".

She took the fork and fed him a couple bites, and then they were done.

He got out the tingly stuff and started rubbing her shoulders and then she moved to lay down on her stomach.

He straddled her, and started rubbing her shoulder blades with deep pressure. She was moaning and telling him how great it was.

He got all her kinks out and rubbed her back for about 2 hours.

She snuggled up next to him when he was finished, and put her head on his chest.

"Darling, what's your most favorite vacation we have ever taken?"

"Oh, that's easy. London. Japan comes in a close second, but London for sure. What's yours?"

"London."

"It's such a lovely city".

"Which visit to London is your favorite?"

"The one where I met you, minus the you refusing to believe I wasn't a murderer part".

"That's my favorite visit too. Remember the next time we went to London, and they closed down the hotel because that man that was on the run had been spotted?"

"Yep. And we had to spend two whole days in bed, locked in our rooms".

"And remember that man that was so handsome, and sophisticated, and virile, and was just really a man among men, a God if you will, and all the ladies were jealous of the gorgeous lady who was with him?"

"No, I don't remember him".

"Really? You share a bed with him every night".

"Oh, I see. Well, lucky me". She leaned forward and kissed him.

He rolled her onto her back and took her in his arms.

He kissed her a few times, and then looked deep into her eyes.

"I'm the lucky one".

He started nibbling on her neck, and kissing her along her jawbone.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he pulled her nightgown off her shoulders, before kissing her nipples.

She ran her fingers through his hair, and then reached down and tugged his pajama pants off him.

She used her heels to push them all the way off, and then reached down and grabbed his butt.

He thrust into her, and they rocked their hips together until they exploded in ecstasy together. They laid there kissing and cuddling, and then pulled the sheet over them and fell asleep.

***Around 1 a.m.***

Jennifer and Jonathan were fast asleep, she with her head on his chest and he with his arms around her.

She heard it first. The phone was ringing again. She reached over and picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"I still know what you did, and I am still going to tell. Your husband can't save you from this".

Jennifer punched Jonathan in the arm to wake him up.

She held the phone where he could hear.

The voice was a high-pitched male, but it sounded altered. It was now screaming.

"You hear me you little bitch, your husband can't save you this time!"

Jonathan sat up and took the phone from Jennifer.

"I told you to stop calling here, I don't know what you want or why you are threatening us, but we haven't done anything and we don't care to talk to you anymore".

"You can't stop me!"

Jonathan slammed the phone down.

Just then, the new lighting fixture fell from the ceiling, hitting Jennifer in the head, and cutting Jonathan's forehead.

"Darling, are you alright?"

"I think so".

She got up and got him a cold washcloth to put on his forehead.

They went downstairs and he got her an ice pack, while she got him a band-aid.

After they went back upstairs, Jonathan pulled the bed away from the wall, till it was no longer under the lights, and they went back to sleep, with him holding the ice pack to Jennifer's head.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up, before Jonathan.

She rolled over and started snuggling with him.

"How's your head?"

"Fine. How's yours?"

"Hurts a little. Maybe a hot shower will help."

She laid there a little longer with him, and then got up and went to get in the shower.

She was in there a long time, just letting the water wash over her, hoping that her head would feel better.

It didn't.

Jonathan got in the shower after her, and she met him downstairs with his breakfast.

"Darling, I think I might go see Susan today and have her check me out. My head is still pounding".

"Not a bad idea. Call me at the office if you can't drive home, ok?"

"Sure".

"And if you can drive home, call me when you get home, and I am going to call someone to come reinstall that light fixture".

"Great".

After they finished eating breakfast, she kissed him goodbye several times, and then went to get dressed.

She called Susan, and Susan told her to come right in.

***Kendall Medical Group***

Jennifer signed in and was brought back right away.

Susan came in.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"I got conked in the head. I slept with an ice pack, but it's still pounding and Aleve isn't touching it".

"How did you get conked in the head?"

"Well, this person showed up at the house, saying they had a delivery for Jonathan. He had told me that he had some surprises for me, so I thought this was one of them, and didn't question it. The guy went upstairs and installed the new lighting that I thought Jonathan had ordered, and then left. Last night, we were sleeping, and the phone rang. We have been getting this weird crank calls, and this was one of them. The last thing that they said was "You can't stop me!", and then the light fixture fell and hit me on the head and cut Jonathan on the forehead".

"Wow. That must have been some lovemaking between you two if you could make the lights fall".

"Susan…it wasn't like that. It was pretty great, though".

Susan gave her a thorough exam, and then sat down across from her.

"I think you have a mild concussion. You have a nice bump on the top of your head, towards the back. I can give you a shot for your headache, if you'd like. And I am going to give you some pain pills to help you sleep tonight. And, I am going to give you some of this ointment with pain medicine in it, to put on Jonathan's cut".  
"Ok. I have a flight in three days, will I be ok to travel?"

"Yes, I think so, if you take it easy now".

"Great".

She managed to get through the shot, and then Susan handed her a script for some pain pills.

She dropped it off at the pharmacy, and then decided to go see Jonathan while they got it ready.

***Hart Industries***

Jennifer walked into Jonathan's office, and found him on the telephone.

She leaned down and kissed him, and then leaned against his desk.

She reached forward and took his band-aid off, and then used his water glass to wet a Kleenex so that she could clean it some. She leaned forward and kissed it, and then put some of the ointment on it, and a fresh band-aid. He gave her a thumbs up, and then pointed to the phone and indicated he didn't know how long it would take.

She played with his hair some, and then she grabbed a notepad.

She wrote him a note. "I can talk to you later".

He shook his head no.

He moved back from the desk some, and patted his lap, and she sat in it and curled up on his chest. He held her close, and talked for another few minutes.

"George, I have another call coming in- can you get the figures together and show me first thing next week? Ok, thank you".

He hung up the phone and enveloped her lips in steamy, passionate kiss.

"I love it when you come here and surprise me".

He kissed her again.

"What did Susan say?"

"That I have a mild concussion, and that I have to take it easy for the next few days. She gave me some pain pills to take at night, and a shot to help with the headache, and she gave you that ointment".

"What ointment?"

"The ointment that I put on your cut, silly".

"Oh, yeah. I like that. It felt better as soon as you did it".

"You just needed some TLC, darling".

Jonathan reached around her and started moving piles of folders and papers off his desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing the surface, darling". He winked at her and gave her his most mischievous smile.

"Jonathan, we can't do that here. It's the middle of the day, and your employees will hear us".

"Not if we are quiet, and lock the door".

"Jonathan….what if we get caught?"

"We won't".

He got up and stood her up, and then went and locked the door.

She met him halfway across the room, and embraced him.

"Darling, we can't do this here….."

"Sure we can".

He started kissing her neck.

"Jonathan, it would be irresponsible".

"Hot is more like it".

"It would be egregious if someone knew".

"They won't".

"It's not professional".

"I'm the boss. I give myself a pass".

He picked her up and carried her to the couch.

He went over to the phone and buzzed Deanne.

"Deanne, Mrs. Hart and I are going to be on a conference call, so no interruptions of any kind, please".

"Yes, Mr. Hart".

He hung up and then took the phone off the hook, and then rejoined her on the couch.

He laid on top of her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jonathan, this is-"

He kissed her passionately.

"So incredibly romantic".

"I knew you would give in".

"You rascal".

She kissed him, and started undoing his belt.

He leaned down and started kissing her neck, before lifting her dress up and pulling it off her.

"I love it when you wear the spaghetti strap dresses".

"Oh, you like how they show off my legs?"

"That, and easy access".

"I love it when you are bad".

He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and shrugged them off.

He took her in his arms and admired her matching red lace bra and thong, and kissed her nipple through the lace, eliciting a moan from her. He removed the thong in record time.

He quickly thrust into her and found her center, before bringing both of them to climax. They clasped hands and laced their fingers together, before going over the edge at the same time. It was hot, quiet, passionate, sexy, and exhilarating.

He laid there a minute or two with her, and then got up and got dressed again.

He helped her up, and she slipped her dress on, and then they went into his private bathroom to freshen up.

"Darling, do you know what time you will be home tonight?"

"Around 5:30 or 6".

"Perfect".

She kissed him, and was about to leave, when they heard his fax machine going off. He hung the phone up on his way over to the fax machine.

It was spitting out pictures left and right. They were all of Jennifer, in the shower, him and Jennifer making love, Jennifer sleeping on top of him naked.

Along the bottom was the message "These will be published soon…..where? Wait and see".


	3. Chapter 3

***Hart Industries***

Jennifer looked at Jonathan, horrified.

"Darling, I am going to have this number traced. We are going to find this person, I promise".

He looked them both over, and then looked back at Jennifer.

"What is it?"

"I may have to have them come in here, just making sure we were both decent."

She nodded.

He called the IT department and asked Jason to come to his office right away.

He got up and unlocked the door, and then went and wrapped his arms around Jennifer.

"Remember, we were on a conference call".

"Jonathan….how did they get those pictures?"

"I don't know. But we are going to figure it out".

"You can't show him those pictures, Jonathan. Nobody can see those".

"I'm not going to. Relax, trust me. I am going to write down the number that is across the top and I am going to give that to him, that's all. I promise".

She nodded. She had tears in her eyes.

She went and sat down in his desk chair, and was looking at the photos. She was so self-conscious about it that she grabbed a file folder and put them in there, so that nobody could see it.

He ran a report on the fax machine showing the last 5 numbers that sent him a fax. And he checked it with the numbers across the top of one of the photos.

Jason came in.

"Hi Jason, how are you? Had any luck tracing the calls that I have been getting?"

"Not yet. We have an address but not a name, and we are getting closer."

"Great. Well, add this one to the list. We just got a fax here, and this is the number we were faxed from".

"I will get on it, right away sir".

Jason left, and Jennifer stood up, so Jonathan could have his chair.

He pulled her into his lap, and held her.

"It's going to be ok, darling. We are going to find this creep".

"Jonathan….don't. He could be watching us right now".

She turned to him with horrified eyes.

"What if he's been watching us this whole time?"

"Jennifer, I don't think there are any cameras in here, but I can definitely have someone check and see if you'd like. We can't let him make us afraid, darling. We have to beat him at his own game".

She nodded. He could see she was totally sketched.

She was looking at the photos again, and realized they were taken directly above their bed and directly above the shower.

"Darling…this is all my fault".

"How on Earth could this be your fault?"

"Look at the photos. Look at the angle that they were taken from. These were taken directly above our bed, and these were taken almost directly above the shower. It must be the new lighting that was installed that I thought was a surprise from you, and if I hadn't let them in, then it wouldn't have happened. So, this is my fault".

"Jennifer, this isn't your fault. You had no reason to suspect that they were doing anything other than installing lighting. And you have every right to do whatever you want in our bedroom, honey. They are the ones in the wrong here".

"Can you have the person come here and see if there are cameras in here?"

"Yes."

She put her hand on his arm.  
"And can they come to the house too and see where those cameras are?"

"Yes, absolutely".

He grabbed the phone and called for the maintenance guy, Patrick, to come to his office right away.

A few minutes later, Patrick was there, and Jonathan had him do a sweep to see whether or not there were cameras in the office.

After a long 35-minute search, in which Jennifer held her breath the entire time, he turned to Jonathan.

"No cameras in here, sir. No recording devices of any kind".

"You're positive?"

"I00%".

"Thank you, Patrick. We also need to know if there are any cameras installed at our home. Can you come by tonight and check our home?"

"Certainly. I get off here at 4, and can be there by 6".

"Perfect. We will meet you there".

Jonathan wrote down the address, and handed it to him.

He left, and Jonathan pulled Jennifer into an embrace.

"It's going to be ok, darling, I promise".

"I'm sorry I'm so paranoid, it's just….you are the only one I want to see me like that".

"I know. I want to be the only one. And I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that I am the only one. Remember our wedding vows? You vowed to always make my favorite coffee creamer, and I vowed to always do everything in my power to protect you always. That includes keeping these photos under wraps".

He kissed her a few times, trying to make her feel better.

His phone rang, and he answered it. He pulled her onto his lap.

"Hello?" He listened for a few minutes.

"I don't care what Mark LaMont wants, I refuse to hand over a company without any protections. Why is this even an issue? I am willing to pay top dollar for his company, he should just take the money and run".

Jennifer was listening to him, and marveled at how sexy and powerful he was being.

Five minutes later, he hung up the phone.

She could see he was stressed.

"I'm going to go now, darling. I love you".

"I love you too".

He kissed her a few times, and then just as they were about to leave, the phone rang again.

He grabbed it, and put it on speaker so he could focus on Jennifer.

"Did you like the pictures? Pretty soon, everyone will be able to see them".

It was the same creepy voice that had been calling them at home.

"What do you want from us? Why are you doing this to us?"

"Because I can. And I think you know what I want, and it's pretty simple. Make the right decision, the pictures get burned, nobody sees them. Make the wrong decision, and everybody will see the pictures. Your choice".

Jonathan was now positive that Mark Lamont was behind this.

"I refuse to be threatened, and I refuse to be intimidated. If you have a beef with me, then fine. Take it up with me. Leave my wife out of this, she's off limits".

"Your wife is never off limits. She's been around the block a few times, lots of people have had her. And now, everyone else will be able to see what they are missing".

"I beg your pardon!".

"Look, I am not going to repeat myself. Give us what we want-and you know what that is-or I will expose your wife for all to see".

Click.

Jennifer's eyes were blazing.

"Jonathan….who is this person?"

"I am more convinced now than ever that it is Mark Lamont, the guy who wants me to buy his company. I will figure something out. I may have to dig stuff up on him, I don't know".

She nodded.

He took her in his arms.

"Are you ok?"

"I guess."

"I love you, Red."

"I love you too, Jonathan Charles".

She kissed him, and he walked her to the elevator and kissed her again.

She stopped and picked up her prescriptions, and then headed home to Willow Pond.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer pulled up out front and parked, and came inside.

She had picked up the mail and was going through it.

They had several bills and an invitation to a dinner party.

She called Deanne at the office, and had her put the party on Jonathan's calendar, and then called and RSVP'd to the party.

"Hello Natalie? Hi, it's Jennifer Hart. I am calling to RSVP for Jonathan and I to your party. We wouldn't miss it for the world".

"Glad to hear it. And Jennifer, we are going to be announcing the new board members for upcoming year of the Board Wives, so just be prepared".

"Great! See you then".

She hung up and then went to their calendar in the study and put it down. The party was going to be the night she got back from Sangray Bay.

She decided to busy herself with packing for Sangray Bay, and took all her clothes and the suitcase to the guest bedroom.

Around 5, she heard Jonathan come in.

"Babe, you home?"

"Up here".

He came up and found her packing.

"Hey".

"Hey".

She turned and kissed him.

"Packing for your trip?"

"Yeah…needed to keep busy".

"Darling, I have been thinking. Depending on what Patrick finds tonight, we can go to a hotel if you want, or we can go stay at the beach house".

"Beach house sounds good to me".

He went to wrap his arms around him.

"No, don't. They might be watching".

"Oh Jennifer, don't be ridiculous. I don't care if they are watching. If I want to hug and kiss my wife, I will. And anyone who doesn't want that can go straight to hell".

"What if your wife cares about them watching? What if your wife is the one who doesn't want to be kissed and hugged, because of them, whoever they are? Do you care about her opinions on the topic?"

"Of course, I do. Jennifer, I think you are just on edge".

"Of course, I am on edge! Wouldn't you be if pictures of you naked were about to be released to everyone?"

"I'm sure I would".

"Maybe it's time to call the police, Jonathan. We are in over our heads here".

"No, Jennifer. Not calling the police".

"Why not?"

"Because, I want to handle this myself".

She gave him an icy glare and then went to grab some more clothes to pack for the beach house.

He went downstairs and made them cocktails, and then came and got her and led her downstairs.

He led her to the patio, where they both knew that nobody was watching them.

He gave her a long hug, and was so glad she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan. You're right, I am on edge".

"It's ok. I think I can take it".

"That's not funny".

"Jennifer, we are going to get through this, ok? You have to believe me".

"I do. I do believe you. It's just that they have these photos that we didn't even know were being taken, and now they have the power to show them to everyone. And they are blackmailing you that you have to do what they want, or they will release them to everyone. But, they could still release them even if you do what they want, Jonathan. So, no matter what you do, I am still going to be the victim here, always at their mercy, no matter what".

"I know. I am sorry, darling, I promise you I am trying everything I can think of to find out who this person is".

She nodded.

"When do you leave for Sangray Bay?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Well, then we need to make the most of tonight".

He kissed her a few times, and they went to sit on the couch, to wait for the repairman and Patrick.

"Darling, you can come with me if you want, to Sangray Bay."

"I have a board meeting in the morning after you leave, that I shouldn't miss. But after that, I can probably fly up and join you".

"Great! Saving animals in the daytime, romance with you at night".

She leaned forward and kissed him a few times.

The intercom buzzed, and Jonathan answered it and let them in. It was the repairman and Patrick.

He showed them upstairs to the bedroom and bathroom, and Patrick did his sweep first.

Jonathan came back downstairs to get Jennifer.

"Darling, can you come upstairs please?"

"Sure".

She joined him upstairs, just as Patrick was done sweeping.

"Mr. Hart, Mrs. Hart, I don't know how to tell you this. There are cameras all over this room and the bathroom. He started to point out exactly where they were. Just as Jonathan suspected, it was the new lighting fixtures, plus a few others.

Jennifer felt sick to her stomach.

Jonathan put an arm around her, and then turned to Patrick.

"Can you do another sweep of the bathroom, and get all the closets and everything? Just to be sure".

"Sure, right away".

He turned to Jennifer.

"Darling, assuming that we can take the cameras off this lighting fixture, which one do you like better?"

"I want it like it used to be".

"Me too".

The repairman agreed to take the old lighting fixtures out, and then rehang the old ones.

They got out of his way, and were downstairs on the couch when both the repairman and Patrick came downstairs.

"I didn't find any more cameras anywhere else, Mr. Hart. These are the ones I found in the bathroom".

He showed them to the Harts. They were like the size of ink pens, and were easily attachable to mirrors.

"Where did you find these?"

"One was in the corner of the shower, and one was in the seam of the mirror by the vanity. My guess is these detected movement and then sent signals to the cameras that were in the light fixtures and those cameras started to record".

"Thank you, Patrick".

"Yes, thank you".

Jonathan paid him handsomely, and he left. The repairman wrote out a bill, and Jonathan paid him, and he left. Jonathan decided to keep the light fixtures just in case they were needed for evidence.

He came over and joined Jennifer.

"Now that we know that there aren't any more cameras in the house, do you still want to go to the beach house?"

"No, it's alright".

"How about we order some dinner, and just stay here tonight?"

"Perfect".

She kissed him a few times.

"Darling, we got an invitation to a dinner party today. I already RSVP'd and had Deanne put it on your calendar."

"When is it?"

"The night we get back from Sangray Bay. It's at Natalie and Brantley Garrison's".

"Perfect. I have been wanting to talk business with him for a while. I can never seem to get him on the phone".

"I tell you what, you go order dinner, I want a salad from wherever you pick, and I am going to go slip into something more comfortable".

"Great idea".

She went upstairs and put on the pink baby doll nightgown that he had given her for her birthday.

Jonathan came upstairs to join her, and changed into his pajama shorts.

She was in the bathroom spraying on some of his favorite perfume. For the first time in days, she felt normal again.

***Across town***

The crank caller was trying to pull up the feed of the cameras in the Hart residence.

He wasn't able to get anything.

He tried several times, and then switched to the other footage, and saw the repairman taking down the cameras and stopping the feed.

He called his boss.

"Looks like Hart found the cameras. What do you want me to do now?"

"Oh, he did, did he? Well, then I guess I will just have to get to him another way".

"Sir, why are you doing this to him?"

"Because every time I hear about a company being for sale that I want, he beats me to it. I am tired of losing out to him all the time. So, now I am going after the one thing that if he were to lose, it would bring him to his knees- his wife".


	4. Chapter 4

***Thursday Morning***

Jennifer and Jonathan were sleeping, while a storm was raging outside. There was a clap of thunder so loud it shook the house, waking Jonathan.

He realized that it was just thunder, and snuggled Jennifer a little closer.

Instinctively, Jennifer rolled over towards Jonathan and settled into the crook of his arm.

"Jennifer….Jennifer…"

"What?"

"It's raining".

She looked at the clock.

"And? It's also 4:24 in the morning".

"Babe….it's storming outside".

He started kissing her neck.

"Jonathan, this isn't fair….you know that's my favorite…"

"Babe…..you know what storms do to me".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"And what about what you do to me?"

"That's the best part".

He rolled them so that she was on her back, and started kissing her neck.

She sleepily ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed her passionately, and they made tender, romantic, sweet love, before they both fell back asleep.

His alarm went off at 7, and he hit snooze a few times. He was still laying on top of Jennifer, and she started scratching his back.

"Oh, I'm definitely not going anywhere now".

She kissed him a few times.

"Are you still going to be able to fly up tomorrow?"

"As far as I know".

"Good".

He finally got up and got in the shower.

She waited a few minutes and then joined him.

She got in behind him and began to soap his back, and tease him a little.

He turned around and wrapped her in his arms, and kissed her before picking her up and backing her up to the wall.

After explosive, passionate, mind-blowing sex, they rinsed off and got out and dried off.

"I love stormy, rainy mornings with you".

He kissed her a few times and then they got dressed.

She finished packing her suitcase and zipped it and started carrying it downstairs.

He came up behind her and took it from her, and then loaded it into her car.

She went and made him breakfast and coffee, just the way he loved it.

"Darling, if you can't get to Sangray Bay tomorrow, then I will see you Sunday. Earlier, if I can get the article finished".

"Great".

She did the dishes while he ate and ran the dishwasher, and then switched out the laundry.

She came and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Tonight, when you want to go to bed, your pillowcases are in the dryer, darling".

She kissed his cheek.

"What are you doing before your flight?"

"I have a hair appointment, and I thought I might go get my toes done. My flight is at 1".

"Oh, I was going to say we could have lunch before you go, but it sounds like you won't have time. That's alright, I will see you tomorrow".

"I'm sorry darling".

"Don't be. It's alright".

They walked to the door together, and she kissed him goodbye a few times.

"See you tomorrow, darling".

"Call me tonight?"

"Absolutely".

"I love you, Red".

"I love you too, Jonathan Charles".

She went and grabbed her laptop and some legal pads, and the camera and charger.

She left a few minutes later, and headed to the hair salon.

After getting her hair done and her toes done, she had a few extra minutes, so she decided to surprise Jonathan by going by the office.

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan was on the phone when Jennifer walked in.

"I don't care, I am not going to be intimidated like this! The deal is off, I have had it, we are through!"

He hung up the phone angrily and she went to him.

"Darling, what is going on?"

"Darling, I promise you, it's under control. I know it doesn't look that way, but it is".

"What are you talking about?"

"This fax was waiting on me when I got here."

He handed it to her.

It was more pictures of them in bed together.

"Darling, this was taken this morning".

"How can you tell?"

"I was wearing that baby doll last night, Jonathan. I think I would know. I thought Patrick said there weren't any more cameras".

"He did say that".

Just then, Deanne came in. "Mr. Hart, this just arrived for you by messenger".

"Thanks".

She left.

He opened the envelope.

"What is it?"

He pulled it out, and saw that it was a magazine with a picture of Jennifer on the cover, naked.

There was a post-it note. "Maybe I will publish, maybe I won't".

Jonathan hesitated, and then handed it to Jennifer.

"I am calling the editor. I promise you, I will keep this from happening".

He quickly found the editor's number, and gave him a call.

"Have him call Jonathan Hart, at 555-8412. Tell him it's urgent. Thank you".

He hung up the phone.

She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

He held her close and tried to reassure her.

"Darling, I promise-"

"Jonathan, either you call the police and get them involved and get this guy to leave us alone, or I swear to God I'm becoming a nun".

Her eyes were blazing, and filled with tears. He had never seen her look so hurt.

"I will call Mark Watson, from legal. See if he can send a cease and desist order to Mark LaMont. Meanwhile, I want you to go catch your flight to Sangray Bay, and call me tonight, when you are settled into your hotel room".

She gave him a hesitant look.

"Darling, look at it this way, if you go to Sangray Bay, you won't be in our bed for anyone to catch you on film".

"Are you trying to get rid of me? You are, you are trying to get rid of me".

"No, I'm not trying to get rid of you, darling."

"Yes, you are, I was standing here when you said it".

"Why would I want to get rid of you, I love you".

"I love you too, and I thought you would want me in our bed".

She grabbed her purse and left, without kissing him goodbye, or even saying the words.

Jonathan sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

He grabbed the phone and called Jack.

"Jack, do me a favor, will ya? Wait till you get a delivery of flowers and sweet tea to take off? I promise, I will send them on a rush. Thanks".

He hung up and then paged the company courier.

He filled out a card that he kept in his desk drawer, and handed it to him.

"Get a dozen red roses, pretty ones. Put this card in it. Go to the deli on the corner across from the airport and get a large coconut sweet tea. Take them to LAX, and find the Hart Industries plane, and ask for Jack".

"Yes sir".

***Sangray Bay***

The flowers and sweet tea helped Jennifer calm down some. She felt bad for not kissing him goodbye, but he had to know that she would get upset over him saying that.

She figured they would smooth it over when he got there in the morning.

The plane landed and there was a car service waiting to take her to her hotel.

She had a cozy little room, and planned to do nothing but research all night long.

She got settled into her room, and changed into some comfy clothes.

She looked at the clock.

It was almost 3, he would still be at the office.

She called and got Deanne.

"Deanne, can you please tell Jonathan that I arrived safely and everything is alright?"

"Oh, Mrs. Hart, he specifically told me to put you through. One moment".

She sat down on the bed.

"Hello".

"Hi. I'm here, and everything is fine".

"Glad to hear it".

"Well, I told you I would call, and I have a lot of work to do so-"

"Jennifer, please don't do this. I hate the way we left things. I'm sorry, darling. I wasn't trying to say that I didn't want you or don't want you in our bed. I promise you that's not what I meant".

"I don't want to argue, Jonathan".

"I don't want to argue either. I love you, I'm sorry we fought".

"I'm sorry we fought too".

"Where are you staying?"

"Wildwood Inn".

"Nice place".

"Did the magazine editor call you back?"

"Yes. He assured me that he has no plans to publish a naked picture on the cover anytime soon".

"And the police? What did they say?"

Long silence.

"Jonathan!"

"Jennifer, if we involve the police, we won't be able to keep this under wraps. I told you I could handle it".

"Jonathan, we are in over our heads here. We need the police. I meant what I said, call them. I love you, I have to go".

"I love you too, Jennifer".

He hung up, and called an emergency board meeting.

An hour later, they were meeting in the conference room.

"An emergency has come up, that will force me to be out of the office tomorrow. So, if there is anything anyone wants to discuss, now is the time".

They voted on a few matters, and he explained that the Utah deal was over and done with, and that he was being threatened and intimidated, so he pulled out.

One of the board members announced that she was retiring, and sailing around the world, so they would need to replace her. Jonathan had HR post the position and start accepting resumes.

The meeting adjourned, and he went back to his office, and had Deanne book him on the next flight to Sonora.

"Any airline, I don't care which one, first class if you can".

"Yes, Mr. Hart."

"Call me on the car phone or at home and tell me what flight-I am going home to pack".

He raced out of there and headed to Willow Pond.

An hour later, he was at the airport.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was deep in concentration, and hit a wall. Her back hurt, she had a headache, and she was starving. She decided a hot shower would be the ticket, so she put away her laptop, and turned on the TV for noise. She was headed to the shower when there was a knock at the door.

She opened the door, and saw Jonathan standing there.

She took one look at him, and crumpled, and started crying.

She hugged him fiercely.

"I'm sorry, I was so mean to you and I didn't mean it".

"It's alright. It's ok".

He came in further and put his stuff down.

"I stopped and got us dinner, it's no La Scala, but it's an Italian deli from up the street and a bottle of wine with 2 plastic cups."

He was taking off his jacket and loosening his tie.

She hugged him again, and he held her for a few minutes.

They went and sat on the bed, and ate their dinner. He poured them both some wine.

"Darling, I thought you had a meeting in the morning".

"You are more important. I moved the meeting up, and had it right after we hung up the phone, and then caught the next flight here".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"I don't deserve you, not one little bit".

He fed her a bite of ravioli, and then kissed her forehead.

After they were finished eating, he ran their trash to the garbage chute while she took a shower and changed into her pajamas.

She came out of the bathroom, and laid down on the bed next to him.

"Darling, can you tell me why you didn't call the police in yet?"

"Because, I am trying to do what you asked me to, which is keep the pictures under wraps and don't let anyone else see them. Lt. Gray is our friend, darling, and there's no way to involve him without them seeing the photos."

"Yes, there is. The cameras. We can tell him about the cameras".

"Yes, and he's going to tell me that unless they use the footage on the cameras, we don't have a case. And then he's going to tell me that if he has used the footage, then he has to see it in order to prove it. And think about if they catch this guy-he's going to be arrested, and go on trial and that means that the jury, the judge, the lawyers, the officers at the precinct, the officers who check in evidence, they will all see those pictures of you, in addition to our friend and his staff".

"So, instead, you and I are just going to be prisoners of this guy, never knowing if or when he will publish the pictures? I can't live like that. I won't".

"Darling, I think we only have one choice- force his hand, tell him to publish the pictures, and then take them down as soon as he does".

"No. I don't like that idea. Not one bit. What did Jason in IT find out?"

"Nothing, really. The phone number he was calling us at the house from was unlisted. Phone company won't give us any information. Fax numbers were public fax machines, all over town. I think he published the fake magazine cover and then glued it on the magazine. He must have a printing press in order to do that. I looked it up, and Mark LaMont owns 2 magazines."

"Darling, he could print the pictures in those magazines".

"I doubt he will- the magazines he owns are about tools and car parts. Trust me, this was all about intimidation".

"Yes, but you aren't giving in. So, what makes you think he's just going to back off?"

"Because I pulled out of the deal this morning, about 10 minutes before the magazine was delivered and haven't heard a peep out of him since. And I checked with the courier company, they picked that envelope up last night, so he planned this before I pulled out of the deal".

She nodded. She was quiet, which he knew meant that she was trying to figure things out.

She went and put a warm compress on the back of her neck, and grabbed some Aleve out of her purse.

"Headache?"

"Yes, and my back was hurting. I think all this stress is getting to me".

"Did you bring any lotion with you?"

"Yes- in my cosmetics bag".

He got up and got some lotion, and then came back to bed.

He sat behind her and pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear.

"Take your top off".

She gladly did as he requested, and laid on her stomach, and he lathered her with lotion, and gave her a deep tissue back rub.

"Feel good, darling?"

"Mmmmhmmm".

She let him massage all of her stressed spots, and she almost fell asleep.

"How's your head?"

"Better".

He massaged her back for almost an hour and a half, and then she sat up and put his pajama top on.

She snuggled up to him and he hugged her and held her.

"Darling-thank you for the roses and the sweet tea that you had delivered to the plane".

He kissed her. "I felt so bad when you left. I wanted to come after you, but I was afraid the editor was going to call and I figured that was more important than following you".

She nodded.

"I'm sorry I was being so bothersome".

"Jennifer, you have every right to be bothersome about this. This is hard on both of us".

He held her a little while longer and kissed her head some.

"What do you have on deck for tomorrow?"

"I have to be at the animal shelter to interview the owner. I am spending several hours shadowing them, and then I was going to come back here and start writing the article."

She sat up and looked at him.

"How did you get here?"

"I had Deanne book me first class on United, and flew into Sacramento and then rented a car at the airport".

"How did you find me?"

"Well, on the phone you told me you were at the Wildwood Inn. So, I asked the rental car agent for directions, and then asked the front desk for your room, and told her I was surprising you".

"You definitely did that".

"What are you planning on doing while I'm at the animal shelter?"

"Stay here. I brought some files with me, and I plan on doing some work".

"I will try to get back here as soon as possible".

"Don't do that- take as long as you need. I'll be ok".

She sat up and reached over and got the lotion from him, and started rubbing some on her arms and legs.

"Jonathan….what are we going to do if he keeps sending you those pictures?"

"Darling, I told you. I backed out of the deal. So, if he sends me another picture of you like that, I will call Lt. Gray. I promise that I will try to handle this as sensitively as possible, but I can't promise that once the police are involved, that I will be the only one who sees those pictures".

"I know. I don't like it, but I can accept it, since they would be helping us stop him".

Suddenly, Jennifer had another idea.

"Darling, what if you called him and told him that you wanted back in the deal?"

"Darling, I am not going to do that. I am not going to willingly and knowingly hand over a company and let him fire good people for no reason".

"Hear me out. What if you tell the employees first that you will find other jobs for them in your company, if he does in fact fire them?"

"It doesn't work that way. This company is the only Hart Industries company for miles around, I wouldn't have any way of hiring most of them".

Her face fell.

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"We will find a way to stop him, I promise".


	5. Chapter 5

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up just before the alarm went off and snuggled Jonathan some more.

After a few kisses, she got up and headed for the shower. He called and ordered room service for them.

After she was dressed, they had breakfast on the balcony.

"Darling, do you want to take me to the animal shelter, so that you can have the car?"

"No, I'll be fine. I can call a taxi if I want to go somewhere".

"Ok. I will be back as soon as I can". She kissed him a few times and then left.

Jonathan called the office and gave them that number in case of emergency. He wanted to ask if there had been any more faxes from Mark LaMont, but he didn't. He knew Jennifer would be mortified if anyone from the office saw her that way.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer pulled up to the animal shelter and got out. The animal shelter was called Four-Legged Palace, and was on about 80 acres. The owner was a little old lady named Gloria. She explained that she had such a heart for animals and couldn't bear to know that the stray dogs that she came across wouldn't have food or shelter, so she took them in.

"We started out with kennels for 4 dogs, and now we have room for about 300. We try to rehome them, but if we cannot, we keep them here. We do not euthanize unless they are sick and terminal. We chip them, with our address and the new owner's address, so if they get lost they have two chances to find an owner. And we take care of all of their shots and heart worm tests and treatments before they leave us".

"This is wonderful! I have to tell you, I am morally against animals being caged. But you are doing it right-they aren't cramped or crammed in, they have room to move around and stretch. That is so good".

"We have a dog run, and we let them go in the dog run at least 2 times per day. If a dog is being especially aggressive, then we don't let him go with the others, but we let him go alone".

"How are you funded?"

"Strictly through donations. Some months are better than others, of course. I am actually about to refinance this place so that we can get the roof replaced and new plumbing. The past few months weren't that great, donation wise. I am hoping that your article can help spotlight us so that more donations will come in".

"Do you only rescue strays, or do you let people come bring their dogs that they can't care for any longer?"

"Both." She looked Jennifer dead in the eyes. "Honey, if a dog needs a home, I will give it one".

"I love that".

They took a few pics of some specific dogs that Gloria wanted her to spotlight.

"This is a little guy we call Camaro".

"Hello, Camaro".

"I was driving in my Camaro and found him on the side of the road".

"Oh, how interesting. My husband and I found our late dog on the freeway, so we named him Freeway".

"That's adorable. What kind was he?"

"Our vet felt that he was a löwchen, but we never really knew for sure. He sure was a feisty little guy, though, and we miss him very much".

"Dogs are like the best children. They have so much love to give and will take as much as you can give them. They are so loving and loyal".

She finished giving Jennifer the tour, and then Jennifer left.

"I will send you a copy as soon as it's ready".

"Thank you, dear".

Jennifer stopped and shopped some at an outdoor mall and then headed back to the hotel.

***Wildwood Inn***

Jennifer came in their room, and saw that Jonathan was sleeping. She quietly shut the door, and put her stuff down. She drew the drapes closed and made the room dark, and then went and put on some of the lingerie that she had bought that day.

It was a turquoise and white lace spaghetti strap extra short nightie.

She came and got in bed with Jonathan and looked at the clock. It was 3 p.m.

She snuggled up to him and kissed him a few times and then fell asleep with him.

About an hour later, he woke up and realized she was laying on him.

"Darling, when did you get back?"

"A little while ago".

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I decided to join you".

He pulled her on top of him and kissed her.

"How did your interview go?"

"Darling, it was the absolute most wonderful place. And I know I am not supposed to be biased, but I can't help it. The owner is this little old lady who's just absolutely precious, and she takes in any dog that needs a home, no matter what. She only euthanizes if they are terminal and in pain, and she survives strictly off funding alone. She said she was about to have to refinance the place to get a new roof put on and new plumbing."

"How much do you want to donate?"

"I knew you would understand".

She kissed him a few times.

"Darling, did you check in with the office today?"

"Yes. I gave them this number".

She looked at him.

"I didn't ask anyone to find out if there were any more faxes, I figured you wouldn't want Stanley or Deanne to see you like that if there were".

"Good plan".

She sat up and started scratching his chest.

"How long did you sleep, sailor?"

"A couple hours or so".

She was tracing circles on his chest and playing with his chest hair, and driving him crazy.

He lifted the nightgown off her head, and she reached down and tugged his pajama pants off him.

He rolled them so that she was on her back.

"Come here, angel".

He kissed her passionately, nice and slow for several minutes. She pulled him closer to her and he started kissing her all over, as she played with his hair.

He kissed her nipple and she arched her back in pure pleasure, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

She lifted her hips to him as he thrust into her, and they rocked their hips together.

He buried his face in her neck, as they rocked their hips together in mutual ecstasy. She tightened around him and arched her back.

"Come on honey".

"Ok baby".

She dug her nails into his back as they exploded in ecstasy together. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. They laid there together, kissing and cuddling for a long time.

"Darling, after we get through this deal with Mark LaMont, we need to take some time and go to the ranch for a little vacation, just you and me".

"I am always up for that, sailor".

She scratched his back for him for a little while, as he laid on top of her, and listened to him moan with delight.

"Darling, I am going to owe you like 5 hours of back rubs and back scratches after this…"

"I'll stick it on your tab".

She kissed him a few times, and then he crawled off her, and she snuggled up to him.

"Darling, we need to think about dinner. What are you in the mood for?"

"How about we order room service and stay right here?"

"Perfect idea".

She climbed out of bed and got a robe on, and tossed him his robe as well.

She opened the drapes and he turned on a lamp, and they looked through the room service menu.

"We could split something, darling, if you want to".

"Sure, what do you want to split?"

"I don't know….nothing really looks good to me".

"We could get dressed and go into town and eat somewhere".

"I'm game if you are, but I need a shower first".

"We can save water and shower together".

She leaned up and kissed him as they headed to the shower.

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer slept in, and had a lazy morning. She woke up before him, and worked on her article for about an hour, and almost got it finished before he woke up.

He sat up in bed and kissed the side of her face.

"Morning".

"Morning. There's coffee on the dresser. I saved you some".

"Thanks, babe".

He got up and got some.

"Need a refill?"

"No thanks".

She kept typing away, and about an hour later, she had finished the article.

She emailed it to Gloria, and then closed her laptop and got up to shower and get dressed.

"Darling, what do you want to do before we fly home?"

She came out in a towel and started digging for clothes in her suitcase.

"Well, we can go shopping if you want, we can go to the animal shelter and donate money if you want, we can do whatever you want".

"Perfect". She put on some leggings and a bright blue top with the shoulders out, and some black wedges.

He finally got a shower and got dressed, and they checked out of the hotel.

After some shopping, they went back to the Animal Shelter.

***Four-legged Palace***

Jennifer and Jonathan pulled up and parked.

They held hands as they walked up to the door and rang the bell.

Gloria answered, and happily let them in.

"I just finished reading the article and I am thrilled with it! Thank you so much!"

"I'm so glad you like it. This is my husband, Jonathan. I told him all about your shelter and we just had to come by again before we left."

She gave them a tour for Jonathan's sake, and then at the end of it, he pulled out the checkbook and handed Gloria a check.

"This should cover your new roof, new plumbing, and a whole lot of food and medicine for these guys. And when this runs out, I want you to call us and we will donate again. My wife loves animals more than she loves me, which is a lot, so you will always have us in your corner".

"That's not true! I love animals way more than I love you, darling".

She grinned at him and tweaked his nose.

"You are so adorable". He kissed her and then looked back at Gloria.

"Here's my card, you can call us anytime, alright?"

Gloria had tears in her eyes.

"You two are angels-absolute angels".

She and Jennifer shared a long hug, and she kissed Jonathan on the cheek.

They got in the car and headed to the airport.

3 hours later, they were back in Los Angeles.

As soon as they loaded their bags into the car, Jonathan looked at Jennifer.

"Want to go with me to the office?"

"Yes".

***Hart Industries***

They came inside and held hands as they walked through the building.

He unlocked his office, and they headed towards his desk.

The only fax was a note from Mark Lamont.

"This isn't over".

He held it up for her to see.

She embraced him.

"Promise me that whatever he does next, we will call the police? I can handle it, I swear".

"I think this is over, darling. I promise you, you have nothing to worry about".

She nodded, and they headed out, locking the office behind them.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan and Jennifer came inside and she headed straight upstairs to get ready for their dinner party.

He was upstairs watching tv on the bed while she was getting ready.

She held up two gowns, a light blue maxi dress that was banded at the waist and had a deep plunge and v-back, and a deep slit, and a black halter gown with a deep plunge and leg slit in shades of deep purple and black below the waist.

"Which one, darling?"

"You are gorgeous in both".

"Thank you, but which one?"

"The light blue, I guess".

She wasn't swayed by his underwhelming opinion, so she went back to the closet to keep looking. She finally decided on a purple strapless gown with a rhinestone band at the waist. She decided to wear black strappy heels and a sparkly clip in her hair.

They finally left the house around 5 and headed to the party.

***Dinner party***

Jonathan and Jennifer came inside the house, and said hello to the hosts, Natalie and Brantley Garrison.

It was a small dinner party, just the main businessmen that Brantley dealt with on a regular basis.

Jonathan and Jennifer grabbed a table, and then grabbed a cocktail. The band began to play, so they headed to the dance floor and shared three dances. Jonathan whirled her all over the dance floor, and they only had eyes for each other. After their dances, they went to get food, and sat back down at their table.

Pretty soon, the Garrison's took to the microphone, and thanked everyone for coming.

"We have a few door prizes to give out, and a silent auction that will be taking place later tonight. All the money raised from the auction will be going to a women's shelter in downtown Los Angeles."

They started off with a dance contest for best couple, which Jonathan and Jennifer won effortlessly.

They lost the few other door prizes, so they went back to their table, which was at the back of the room.

"Now, we have some businessmen who want to make a presentation, before we do the silent auction".

A tall, dark haired man, with a very deep voice and a goatee took the microphone.

Jonathan leaned over and whispered in Jennifer's ear.

"That's Mark".

She immediately had a very panicked look on her face.

"So, I have this company in Utah, that I am trying to sell, and I had the deal all closed up, and then my buyer pulled out just before the sale went through. So, I am offering it now, at a fraction of the price he was going to pay for it."

The rest of the presentation was about the company itself.

"We manufacture the parts for cameras, and VCR's, and cordless telephones. We do tons of business, and stay busy. We have accounts in China, Japan, Korea, plus 45 out of the 50 states. We have great employees, who work really hard, and would be an asset to any company. And, lastly, I just want to say, when you get down to the bare basics, you typically discover the truth. So, come see the bare basics of our company. Thank you".

As he said that, he turned to the last canvas in his presentation. There, for everyone to see, was one of the pictures of Jennifer, lying naked in the bed. Across the top, were the words "Jonathan Hart's bitch".

Jennifer let out a horrified gasp followed by a sob, and ran out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

***Garrison Residence***

Natalie Garrison hurriedly ran up to the front of the room and took the canvas down and got it out of sight.

Everyone cleared the way for Jonathan to run up to the front. He promptly punched Mark LaMont about 3 times.

He turned to Brantley Garrison.

"Keep him here, and call the police. I have to go check on Jennifer".

He found her outside by the car, hugging Marcy and crying.

"Darling, he got a taste of what he had coming to him. Brantley is calling the police".

"It's about damn time someone did. I told you he would strike again Jonathan. You promised that you would be the only one who knew about the photos and now look what he's done!"

"Jennifer, I'm sorry, honey. I never dreamed he would go this far".

She finally let him touch her and hug her, she was so hurt and angry.

Marcy looked at her.

"Why don't I drive you home, and after Jonathan talks to the police, he can meet us there. I will stay with you as long as you need me to".

She nodded.

"Thank you, Marcy. Key's under the mat".

He kissed Jennifer and then went back inside.

The party was going on, and Natalie told him to go into Brantley's study.

The other businessmen had forced Mark to go into the study and get away from the crowd.

Jonathan was barely controlling his temper.

"How dare you disrespect my wife that way? She has absolutely nothing to do with any business deal that you and I would ever make, and I told you that from the beginning and you still went after her, for no reason. What's the reason, jackass?"

The other businessmen held Mark back.

"Because I knew that it would get to you. You have screwed me out of business deals on more than one occasion and it was time for you to suffer".

All the businessmen were telling him what a horrible thing he did and what a classy lady Jennifer was.

"You crossed the line, man. She's the most dignified lady ever".

"I second that. Our wives all look up to her because of her character and her class."

Jonathan took a deep breath.

"Mark, you better not ever call me again, business or otherwise. And if you know what's good for you, you will have the pictures that you have of my wife delivered to my house within 24 hours. Every single picture, every single negative, every single copy. And the hard drive".

The police came in then, and Mark admitted everything, to putting the cameras in their bedroom and bathroom, to rigging up a camera on the pole outside their bedroom to take pictures through the window, to making the threatening phone calls, and to making one picture poster sized and exposing it to everyone at the party. The police arrested him and charged him with blackmail, extortion, making threats, and libel.

All the other businessmen told him they would never do business with him again.

They led Mark out, and Jonathan went and got Jennifer's purse, made a donation to the women's shelter and headed out.

All the wives had carpooled together over to Jonathan and Jennifer's.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan came inside, and found all the women gathered around Jennifer on the couch.

We walked over and bent down and kissed her.

She looked up at him with tear stained cheeks.

"So?"

"So, he admitted to all of it. And he was arrested for blackmail, extortion, libel, and making threatening phone calls. All of the businessmen were telling him that he crossed a line, and that none of them will ever do business with him again. I gave him 24 hours to get all the copies of the pictures of you, every single one, delivered here by messenger".

She nodded.

He went and made her the tea that she loved and took her a mug, and then he went upstairs so that she and the ladies could have some privacy.

About 20 minutes later, the gate buzzed and he answered it.

He came downstairs in his sweatpants and a t-shirt, and opened the door.

It was all the businessmen.

"Can we please speak to Jennifer?"

"Certainly".

He let them in, and the ladies all got up off the couch.

Jonathan went and sat by her on the couch and put his arm around her.

Within minutes, the men had moved the coffee table and the other couch, and had brought in a big metal wastebasket.

"Mark's wife Hayley left the party after you left. She came back a few minutes later, and asked me to give this to you. We kind of had a better idea. Jonathan, if you don't mind, can you step away from the group, and look at the contents of the folder?"

He handed Jonathan a folder, and Jonathan took it and walked over away from everyone else. He looked all through it and then came back to the couch.

"Ok".

"What is in the folder?"

"This letter, to Jennifer, from Hayley. And then about 25 pictures of my wife, the same ones that he faxed to me at the office and put on the canvas".

Brantley Garrison and Reed Winters handed him a large manila envelope.

"Jonathan, hand the photos to Jennifer, and Jennifer, put the file in the envelope".

She pulled the letter out and then put the file folder into the envelope.

They took out a roll of tape and taped it shut.

"Mrs. Hart, would you say that this is sealed shut?"

"Yes, I would".

"Perfect. Now, we place this file in the bucket. Please read the letter from Hayley".

Jennifer picked it up. "Dear Jennifer-this file contains all of the photos my husband took of you. I turned the computer over to the police. As soon as we get back, I promise you I will have the hard drive erased. I am so sorry he did this to you. He is greedy and selfish and has been all his life. Maybe he will finally grow up while he sits in a prison cell. My apologies again, Hayley LaMont".

"Babe, we should probably hang on to this letter in case it's evidence".

She nodded.

Reed handed Jennifer the box of matches.

"Would you like to do the honors?"

She happily took the box of matches and lit one and tossed it in the bucket.

He lit another one and set the file on fire from the other end.

"None of us looked at these, and now nobody ever will".

"Thank you, Gentlemen".

"We are so sorry he did this to you. You are too classy of a lady for him to attack you like that. We told him that he crossed a line for sure".

"I appreciate it".

Reed gingerly picked up the wastebasket and put it in the fireplace, and then he and Brantley moved the furniture back.

They all stood up to go, and Jonathan thanked them for coming over and for helping corral Mark into the study.

Marcy was the only one who stayed behind.

"Marcy, how would you like to go to a spa for 4 days? I won that trip in the silent auction at the last party".

"I would love that! When do you want to go?"

"How about day after tomorrow?"

"Perfect".

She hugged her goodnight and then left.

Jennifer got up and took her mug to the sink.

Jonathan locked the doors and closed the gate and they headed upstairs.

He could tell she was still upset.

He went up behind her and unzipped her dress.

"Thank you".

She changed into a nightgown, and he joined her in bed.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

She sat up and looked at him.

"Darling, I'm sorry I yelled at you. This wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have taken it out on you".

He kissed her.

"I love you, Jennifer. I promise you, I never thought he would have taken it that far. If I had, I would have called the police a long time ago".

"It's alright. I should have been more understanding".

"I should have called the police the very first time he sent the fax".

He kissed her a few times.

"How long will you be at the spa?"

"4 days".

"You deserve it, especially after all this".

"You deserve a break too, darling. You had to deal with the threats, and also put up with me being all emotional and sensitive".

"Babe, I wasn't putting up with you. I was trying to protect you. I am not going to let anyone hurt you, or come between us. If I had known he was going to do that, I would have stopped it before it even started. I feel sick that anyone even saw that picture".

"It was sweet that the other gentlemen got together and burned the photos."

"That was very nice of them".

"Darling, what happened after I left?"

"I walked up to him, and punched him three times, and then came to check on you. When I went back inside, the guys had gotten him into the study. I told him you weren't going to be disrespected by him or anyone like that, and that he had 24 hours to messenger over every picture, every negative, even the hard drive. He said that I have beaten him at so many business deals before and that he wanted to get to me, and he knew that if he went after you, he would get to me".

"How horrible it must be to live life that miserable".

"I hope he's going to be even more miserable where he's going".

She snuggled closer to him, and he started to rub her back.

He softly scratched her back till she fell asleep, and then reached up and turned out the light.

***Two days later***

Jennifer had been so busy getting ready for the spa trip that she and Jonathan weren't able to spend a ton of time together before she left.

She wanted to go say goodbye at the office, but she couldn't drag Marcy along for that. A phone call would have to do.

Jennifer loaded the car and locked the house and headed to pick up Marcy.

She called him from the car phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi darling."

"You heading out?"

"Yes, I'm picking up Marcy in about 10 minutes".

"I'm going to miss you, babe. I love you".

"I love you too, and I am really going to miss you. I made you some freezer meals, and left you a love note in the study. I also changed the sheets on our bed, so you have fresh, clean sheets to sleep on".

"I hope you have a nice time, and when you get home, you and I will spend a night together, just the two of us."

"You got it. I love you, Jonathan Charles".

"I love you too, Red".

She blew him a kiss, and then they hung up. She picked up Marcy a few minutes later, and then they headed out.

They had a quick 5-hour road trip, and stopped and shopped some along the way. They spent 4 days getting massages, facials, pedicures, and body detoxing treatments. The buffet was out of this world, and they both came back 100% more relaxed than when they left.

Jennifer dropped Marcy off at her house, and then headed home. She was sitting at the light, waiting for it to turn green, when she suddenly had a thought.

She backed up, and decided to turn right instead of left, and was at her destination in about 10 minutes.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was on a phone call, and it was never ending.

"Jeff, can you add up all the figures and call me back with a total? I am really wanting to move on this today".

He didn't hear the office door open or close. He didn't hear the door lock.

"No Jeff, I make it a habit not to buy a company if I cannot or don't intend to keep the employees working. And I won't sell one without those protections in place either".

He felt the hands grabbing his shoulders and massaging them. He felt fingernails lightly scratching his chest.

He turned the chair around, and found Jennifer standing there, smiling at him.

He puckered his lips for a kiss and pointed to the phone, indicating that he didn't know how long it would take.

She got up and went across his office, to his chaise lounge. She pushed it and moved it till it was next to his desk. She took his hand and led him to the chaise lounge and had him sit, after repositioning the phone so that he was still able to talk on it.

She straddled him, and started kissing his neck, and undoing his pants at the same time.

He was finding it increasingly harder to talk on the phone. Jennifer was merciless in her teasing of him, and stood in front of him, seductively removing her clothes. He was becoming very distracted and she could see his cheeks turning red.

After she got his pants off him, she straddled him and lowered herself on to him, taking all of him in one stride.

He held up a finger to her, indicating that he needed her to wait a second.

"Jeff, I have a very important meeting starting in about 5 minutes, and I need to prepare myself. Can I call you back this afternoon? Great, talk to you then".

He hung up the phone and wrapped his arms around her.

"You are so bad…"

He didn't give her time to respond, instead, crushing her mouth with his and pulling her as close to him as possible.

He lifted his hips to meet hers and they rocked together as he reached up and grabbed her breasts. She brought him to the edge and they went over it together, as they kissed passionately in order to quiet the moans they were both feeling.

She eased herself off him and lay next to him on the chaise.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"I missed you. I am so glad you are home".

"Me too. Since I couldn't say goodbye to you like I wanted to, I decided to say hello when I returned instead". She leaned up and kissed him.

"How was the spa?"

"It was wonderful. Relaxing, luxurious, it was perfect, except for one thing".

"What's that?"

"You weren't with me."

"The house was lonely without you, Red. I missed you so much, but I am so glad you had a good time".

"I feel like I ran out on you, I hope you don't feel like I abandoned you".

"Not at all."

"Did you have to field any questions about the photo?"

"The police came and took my full statement. They are pursuing charges against him, and Lt. Grey told me that his wife came up to the jail to visit him. He thought she was there to bail him out. Instead, she told him she wants a divorce and not to bother coming home."

"Well, I don't like to see marriages break up, but I am glad that he is having to stay in jail. I still feel humiliated, I hope he gets the book thrown at him".

He held her a little longer, and then they got dressed, since he did have to work.

They put the furniture back where it was supposed to be, and she quietly unlocked the door.

"Babe, I hate to say goodbye to you, but I have a meeting. I will see you at home tonight. I love you, Mrs. H."

"I love you too, Mr. H."

She kissed him a few more times, and headed home.


End file.
